List of Ben 10 Classics episodes
There’s a List of Ben 10 Classics episodes on Cartoon Network from January 7, 2006 to December 12, 2014. Season 1 Ben 10 Orignal (2006-2008) #And Then They Were 10 January 7, 2006 #Washington Before Comedy January 14, 2006 #The Krakken January 21, 2006 #Permanent Retirement January 28, 2006 #Hunted February 4, 2006 #Tourist Trap February 11, 2006 #Kevin 11 February 18, 2006 #The Alliance February 25, 2006 #Last Laugh March 4, 2006 #Lucky Girl March 11, 2006 #A Small Problem March 18, 2006 #Side Effects March 25, 2006 #Secrets April 1, 2006 #Truth June 3, 2006 #Big Tick June 10, 2006 #Framed June 17, 2006 #Gwen 10 June 24, 2006 #Grudge Match June 30, 2006 #Galactic Enforces July 7, 2006 #Camp Fear July 14, 2006 #Ultimate Weapon July 21, 2006 #Tough Luck July 28, 2006 #The Lurk Below August 4, 2006 #Ghostfreaked Out August 11, 2006 #Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray August 18, 2006 #Back with a Vengeance August 25, 2006 #Ben 10,000 November 25, 2006 #Midnight Madness December 2, 2006 #Change of Face December 9, 2006 #Merry Christmas December 16, 2006 #Benwolf February 10, 2007 #Super Alien Buddy Hero Adventures February 17, 2007 #Game Over February 24, 2007 #Under Wraps March 10, 2007 #The Unnaturals March 17, 2007 #Monster Weather March 24, 2007 #The Return April 7, 2007 #Be Afraid of the Dark April 14, 2007 #The Visitor April 21, 2007 #Perfect Day July 14, 2007 #Divided We Stand July 21, 2007 #Don’t Drink the Water July 28, 2007 #Big Fat Alien Wedding August 3, 2007 #Secret of the Omnitrix August 10, 2007 #Ben 4 Good Buddy September 22, 2007 #Ready to Rumble September 29, 2007 #Ken 10 October 6, 2007 #Race Against Time November 24, 2007 #Hijacked Break January 18, 2008 #The Negative 10 February 9, 2008 #Hero Generation February 16, 2008 #Goodbye and Good Riddance February 23, 2008 Season 2 Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2010) #Ben 10 Returns April 24, 2008 #Everybody Talks About the Weather May 1, 2008 #Kevin’s Big Score May 8, 2008 #All That Glitters May 15, 2008 #Max Out May 22, 2008 #Pier Pressure May 29, 2008 #What Are Little Girls Made of? June 5, 2008 #The Gauntlet June 26, 2008 #Paradox July 3, 2008 #Be Knighted July 10, 2008 #Plumbers’ Helpers July 17, 2008 #X = Ben + Two July 24, 2008 #Radio Survival Skill Dazed August 28, 2008 #Darkstar Rising October 9, 2008 #Alone Together October 16, 2008 #Good or Bad Copy October 23, 2008 #Save the Last Dance November 6, 2008 #Undercover November 13, 2008 #Pet Project November 20, 2008 #Grounded November 27, 2008 #Voided December 4, 2008 #Inside Man December 11, 2008 #Birds of a Feather March 12, 2009 #Unearthed March 19, 2009 #War of the Words March 26, 2009 #The Rise of Hex April 2, 2009 #Vengeance of Vilgax September 24, 2009 #Inferno October 1, 2009 #Fool’s Gold October 8, 2009 #Simple October 15, 2009 #Vreedle, Vreedle October 22, 2009 #Singlehanded October 29, 2009 #If All Else Fails November 5, 2009 #In Charm’s Way November 12, 2009 #Ghost Town November 19, 2009 #Alien Swarm Animated Stars November 27, 2009 #Trade Off December 3, 2009 #Busy Box December 10, 2009 #Con of Rath January 7, 2010 #Primus January 14, 2010 #Time Heals January 21, 2010 #Secret of Chromastone January 28, 2010 #Sleepaway Pursuit March 4, 2010 #Above and Beyond March 11, 2010 #Vendetta March 18, 2010 #The Final Battle March 26, 2010 Season 3 Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2012) #Fame April 19, 2010 #Duped April 26, 2010 #Hit Em Where They Live May 3, 2010 #Video Games May 10, 2010 #Escape From Aggregor May 17, 2010 #Too Hot to Handle May 24, 2010 #Andreas’ Fault May 31, 2010 #Fused June 7, 2010 #Hero Time June 14, 2010 #Map of Infinity June 21, 2010 #Vilgax Attacks June 28, 2010 #Ultimate Aggregor October 4, 2010 #Reflected Glory October 11, 2010 #Deep October 18, 2010 #Where the Magic Happens October 25, 2010 #Perplexahedron November 1, 2010 #The Forge of Creation November 8, 2010 #Nor Iron Bars a Cage November 15, 2010 #Enemy of My Enemy November 22, 2010 #Absolute Power November 29, 2010 #Transmogrification of Eunice February 14, 2011 #Eye of the Beholder February 21, 2011 #The Viktor Spilers February 28, 2011 #The Big Story March 7, 2011 #Girl Trouble March 14, 2011 #Revenge of the Swarm March 21, 2011 #Creature from Beyond March 28, 2011 #Basic Training April 4, 2011 #It’s Not Easy Being Gwen April 11, 2011 #Ben 10,000 Returns April 18, 2011 #Moonstruck April 25, 2011 #Prisoner Number 775 is Missing May 2, 2011 #Power Struggle May 9, 2011 #The Purge September 19, 2011 #Simian Says September 26, 2011 #Greetings from Techadon October 3, 2011 #Flame Keepers’ Circle October 10, 2011 #Double or Nothing October 17, 2011 #Perfect Girlfriend October 24, 2011 #Ultimate Sacrifice November 7, 2011 #The Widening Gyre November 14, 2011 #Mother of All Vreedles November 21, 2011 #Ben Generator Rex 10 Heroes United November 28, 2011 #Knight to Remember December 5, 2011 #Solitary Alignment December 12, 2011 #Inspector 13 February 6, 2012 #Enemy of My Frenemy February 13, 2012 #Couples Retreat February 20, 2012 #Catch a Falling Star February 27, 2012 #The Eggman Cometh March 5, 2012 #Night of the Living Nightmare March 12, 2012 #Beginning of the End March 19, 2012 #Destroy All Aliens March 24, 2012 #Ultimate Enemy Ending March 31, 2012 Season 4 Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) #Pilot September 17, 2012 #The More Things Change September 24, 2012 #A Jolt From The Past October 1, 2012 #Trouble Helix October 8, 2012 #Have I Got a Deal For You October 15, 2012 #It Was Them October 22, 2012 #So Long and Thanks For All the Smoothies! October 29, 2012 #Hot Stretch November 5, 2012 #Speeded Out of the Game November 12, 2012 #Of Predators and Prey November 19, 2012 #Outbreak November 26, 2012 #Many Happy Returns December 3, 2012 #Gone Fishin’ December 10, 2012 #Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy’s December 17, 2012 #Malefactor January 7, 2013 #Arrested Development January 14, 2013 #Bros in Space January 21, 2013 #Ben Again January 28, 2013 #Store 23 February 4, 2013 #Special Delivery February 11, 2013 #Behind the Making of Omnitrix February 18, 2013 #Showdown February 25, 2013 #Tummy Trouble March 4, 2013 #Vilgax Must Croak! March 25, 2013 #While You Were Away! April 1, 2013 #Handle the Care With Road Trip April 8, 2013 #The Frogs of War April 15, 2013 #Rules of Engagement April 22, 2013 #Rad May 6, 2013 #Evil’s Encore May 20, 2013 #The Great Indoor Saturdays September 30, 2013 #Food Around the Corner October 7, 2013 #O Mother Where Art Thou? October 14, 2013 #Return to Forever October 21, 2013 #Mud Is Thicker Than Water October 28, 2013 #OTTO Motives November 4, 2013 #The Ultimate Heist November 11, 2013 #A Fistufl of Brains November 18, 2013 #For a Few Brains More November 25, 2013 #Max’s Monster December 2, 2013 #Something Zombozo This Way Comes February 17, 2014 #Mystery Incorporeal February 24, 2014 #Bengeance is Mine March 3, 2014 #An American Benwolf in London March 10, 2014 #Animo Crackers March 17, 2014 #Rad Monster Party April 7, 2014 #Charmed, I’m Sure! April 14, 2014 #The Vampire Strikes Back April 21, 2014 #Catfight April 28, 2014 #Collect This May 5, 2014 #And Then There Were None May 12, 2014 #And Then There Was Ben June 6, 2014 #The Vengers June 13, 2014 #Cough It Up! June 20, 2014 #The Rooters of All Evil June 27, 2014 #Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51 July 4, 2014 #No Honor Among Bros July 11, 2014 #Universe vs. Tennyson July 18, 2014 #Return of the Aliens July 25, 2014 #Weapon XI August 1, 2014 #Clyde Five August 8, 2014 #Rook Tales August 15, 2014 #Charm School August 22, 2014 #The Ballad of Mr. Baumann August 29, 2014 #Fight at the Museum September 5, 2014 #Breakpoint September 12, 2014 #The Color of Monkey September 19, 2014 #Vreedlemania September 26, 2014 #Wild Truth of Heatblast October 3, 2014 #It’s a Mad, Mad, Mad Bed World October 10, 2014 #From Hedorium to Eternity October 17, 2014 #Stuck on You October 24, 2014 #Let’s Do the Time War Again! October 29, 2014 #Secret of Dos Santos November 7, 2014 #Third Time’s a Charm November 14, 2014 #Final Countdown November 21, 2014 #Malgax Attacks November 26, 2014 #Most Dangerous Game Show November 28, 2014 #The End of an Era December 4, 2014 #A New Dawn December 12, 2014